<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Chained Off Memories You Are There by ZeldaxFanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592199">In the Chained Off Memories You Are There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic'>ZeldaxFanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost typed 104 building multiple times Bc of KH/TWEWY territory, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi Centric, Kokichi is fifteen-sixteen, Lost and Found, M/M, Modern day like, Multi, PTSD, Scars, au type deal, he is crushing on Kaede, his parents are kind, kokichi is pansexual, modern day AU, more to be added - Freeform, read his wiki, real places used in japan, simulation like au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi wakes up after the killing game with barely a recollection. His goal: find the fifteen students and Kaede. This is AU like territory, modern day like. AU will be explained more in a stand-alone chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Chained Off Memories You Are There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU: The DR Team kidnaps the sixteen kids for the Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles and puts them to sleep. When each die, they are released and sent home with a recollection but more in a dream rather than a reality and go about their day to day lives. </p><p> </p><p>When Kokichi dies, he does not wake up for a while and dreams more of the killing game, seeing how it ends. And that is when he wakes up with fuzzy memories and feels they are real.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kokichi wakes up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The cold wind of Imperial City entered the teenager’s room. His purple hair rustled in the arriving wind, him shuddering under the large blankets. His pale face was littered with sweat, dreaming. His hands gripped the blanket a bit, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaede….” he mumbled. The Ultimate Pianist. That was her title. And hearing her say that made his heart bounce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm, what is it Kokichi?” Kaede was clearly in no mood for his games or trickery. Her platinum blonde hair held the music note clips, her sweater vest wrinkle free and her skirt all in ruffles that made each section of the chords all jumbled up in a good way. Kokichi swallowed hard and looked at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That dumb song you keep saying, Lune whatever, can I hear it?” he had requested. “Because we’re all… gonna die?” Fear resided within him. And Kaede was the </span>
  </em>
  <span>only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one who understood him. She was the first one to come and speak to him in free time, calm him down, gave him Suyiyaki Caramel in a caring way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kokichi…” she huffed. “Fine. My lab is open anyway now so let’s go.” She watched him follow like a duckling from the hallway right to the piano colored door. With a push of the door, Kokichi’s purple eyes laid on the grand piano in the center, the gorgeous scenery she has from the window and the lines and lines of CDs as well. “Take a seat in that chair. Just be quiet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded obediently. He wanted to misbehave, draw something on the chalkboard, break something. But he actually went and sat on the chair, watching her lift the covering off and pressed a few keys. Do re do re do mi re were the rythym. He didn’t know music like she did, but no matter what it sounded beautiful. The Ultimate male sat back, slouching a bit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clair de Lune </span>
  <em>
    <span>by </span>
  </em>
  <span>Debussy </span>
  <em>
    <span>began to play, him closing his eyes and taking it in. His heartbeat was soft and gentle, his mind at ease. He saw why Kaede enjoys this particular song. The more he listened, the more he moved toward her until he sat on the bench with her. “K-Kokich-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Akamatsu-chan please don’t stop,” he whispered. “It’s nice…” he blinked, looking up at her confused gaze. “Please. Just because I’m here-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” She was already playing it. “You know, Kokichi, if you didn’t lie often you would be a cool guy to hang out with.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nishishi! I know…” he rubbed his arm, sighing. “But I lie for a reason…” his curls tickled Kaede, making her giggle. “Hey, Kaede… thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She stopped right there. The vibration of the keys echoed in the room, her looking at him. “For what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kokichi cleared his throat, looking up at her. “For being, nice to me. Everyone dislikes me and ignores me and I know. I push them away. But when I pissed ya off, ya came back and I dunno why. You were like an ant to a picnic… now that is ending. It’s the second day.” He breathed. “You calmed me down… made me fear less. You made me feel brave, Akamatsu. Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Ultimate female brushed a tear from her face. She did dislike Kokichi, but not like the others do. He did lie, but even when she was annoyed it was entertaining to see him happy. Just like a little kid. A happy little kid enjoying the forty eight hours he has left. “You are welcome, Ouma-kun.” Her lips graced his cheek, his face going from ghostly white to beat red in seconds. His heart fluttered again, his throat felt tight. He didn’t want to lose her, lose this moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kaede…” he whispered. “I lo-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! Umph!” The drowsy teen was rudely awakened by the alarm clock, enjoying his dream with that Kaede Akamatsu girl. She was gorgeous, funny, sweet and kind, plus comforting. He didn’t care about her chest size, more of what was inside that chest and what that size was. He reached a hand over and smacked the alarm clock off the nightstand, laying back in bed. He remembered waking up the first time, right on the couch but fell back to sleep before he could even speak. Then he must have been tucked into bed by his mother and undressed by his father, his bare legs feeling the coziness of the comforter. And finally his alarm clock was set so he would wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his head, staring at the soft pastel white ceiling. “Kaede…” he chuckled, grinning stupidly. “Ah… Kaedddeee~” he laughed this time, slender hands going over his chest with a childish grin on his face. “Akamatsu-Chan…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open, Kokichi sitting up and looking to see his mother, the pet cat walking in and stretching across his carpet. “Kokichi you don’t want to be late now do you?” she asked. Late to where? School? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom I don’t feel good,” he sighed. “I feel weird. Like I’m super lethargic and hungry at the same time.” He made eye contact with her, his purple eyes shimmering. He wants to stay home, ask about the Kaede girl, see if his parents know anything about her. Unless his father left for work and his mother would be leaving at noon. Which meant leaving him with the family cat to talk to. Or his pet guinea pig.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What do you mean sweetie?” She walked toward the bed, feeling his forehead and his cheeks. “Hm no, you don’t feel feverish. Just take a shower, maybe that will wake you up. If you don’t feel any different, just tell me and you can stay home today. I promise.” She smiled. He loves his mom, so happy she accepts him for who he is. A sweet boy who has a kind heart, kind motives, and a good attitude. Hasn't lied a day in his life, president of a board game club and participated in mock trials in his government class. He is very lucky to have a mother that would sit down with him and listen to him gush about the school day, telling her and his father about the mock trials. He loves doing those, ready to argue his case but not getting angry if he loses his case, only saying “it’s not for real so what is there to get your panties in a twist?” with a childish grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay mom.” He noticed her brush back the long bangs, looking at his forehead. “...mom? Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your forehead. Kokichi, did you fall into the floorboards and bash your head to the point of bleeding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! No way I’m super careful!” he exclaimed. He watches her gently press above his eyes, feeling for that scar. “Mom…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed and stopped, Kokichi looking concerned. He doesn’t like it when she is upset. “Mom… look if I did I’m sorry and I don’t remember.” he quietly apologized, rubbing his arm. “Honest to god I am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are, son.” She kissed his cheek. “Come on, hurry into the bathroom before your father does.” A giggle left her chest, walking out and closing the bedroom door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi watched her go, knowing how his father hogs the bathroom if he doesn’t beat him into it. He blinked and rubbed his eyes of sleep, patting his cheeks and hopped off the bed. His room was a nice medium size, a pansexual flag hung up behind his bed, his nightstand drawers locked as he only has the key to the oak painted white stand. His bookcase tower was full of books and his interests, one of them being a signed picture from D.I.C.E. his favorite show and a shelf as a shrine to them. His desk was the way he left it: organized to the point he knows where things are and his laptop untouched too, the Bluetooth mouse turned off and his monitor on, showcasing his screensaver with his group family at the 109 Building in Shibuya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the dresser, looking at his television and noticed it gathered dust. A huff left his chest. He has to dust now. Opening the drawers, he pulled out a clean pair of socks and undergarments, moving to his closet and slid the door open, taking a dress shirt and slacks off the hangers. He stopped, looking at a photo out of the corner of his eye and furrowed his brows, going over to it and picking it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group of sixteen kids were there, Kokichi right in the shot too. That was not his class, any of his classes. There were kids his age there, all wearing different school uniforms. Was it a school meet up day? No way, those days never existed. Maybe it was somewhere and he can’t remember where. Who knows, but this goes on the whiteboard above his desk. He remembered he had to get to the bathroom, running out of his room and down the hall, almost sliding into the wall and opening the bathroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vacant. Good. He set his clothes on the counter and locked the door, washing his face. “Everything felt so weird,” he murmured to himself, getting ready for the day. He brushed his hair out, thinking. Who were those sixteen kids? He needs to look at that photo carefully, he spotted Kaede near a boy with a cap on. A emo hat? he mused to himself, slipping his clothes on and rushed down the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi Oma.” His mother noticed no dripping wet hair like he usually had after showers. “You didn’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I washed my face at least.” he chuckled, pulling up a chair. His mother sighed, him stirring his tea and sipping it. “Hey mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sweetie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, what happened to me?” he asked, looking at her. “I’ve, had a weird dream about this girl… she was really pretty and playing piano to me since I was scared of dying?” He breathed, blowing on his tea. “So what happened? Why don’t I feel like I’ve been missing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother turned and set a hand over his carefully, squeezing it. “Kokichi honey, you were kidnapped for about a month. Your father and I put out a missing person alert… but the cops couldn’t find you and you were marked dead. Same with fifteen other kids in Japan,” she explained. Kokichi felt numb. He was marked dead, kidnapped, fifteen other kids? Were those the same kids in the photo? “But honey, tell me more about your dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who kidnapped me? Why can’t I remember anything?” He clutched his head. Okay, backtrack. He was on his way to school one morning, walking normally. Then he remembers a white van pulling up and forcefully pushing him in. “Ow….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi?” Everything felt dizzy, hazy. He went to stand, breathing roughly. Images flash before his eyes, stumbling about the kitchen. Glass broke, shards got stuck in his hands, but all he could see were students. High school students. Dead bodies with pink paint? That Kaede girl again being… executed?! He almost threw up at that, retching into the sink. More images continued, him panicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Stop… stop it!” He screamed, smashing something in rage. “I’m not a Supreme Leader! Stop it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi!” He didn’t hear his mother. He heard a male voice say it, a bit soft and light. He fell backwards, hitting the refrigerator door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know Kokichi, you aren’t as bad if you didn’t lie.” That voice. Kaede! She was looking at him, standing in front of him in the game room. They just played a racing game together, Kokichi emerging victorious. “You could’ve been an Ultimate Gamer than a Leader.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm yea I know!” He flashed a grin. “Nishishi you love my games huh? They are fun.” He looked at the Ultimate Pianist. “Another round? My treat Akamatsu-Chan!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s only our first day and you are calling me that?” A hand went over her mouth, a giggle erupting. “Okay, Oma-Chan.” He felt weird when she said that. A tight feeling in the collar. They were alone in the game room, no one coming in or out. Words were appearing in his head. I love you, he wanted to tell her. He loves her. He wants to kiss her, hold her, slowly undress her. He didn’t care about her gender or her appearance or her breasts, he cared about her personality. How she was annoyed with him but yet came back, cares about him and calms him down, how she is even letting him win! “Hm, Kokichi?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kaede, shut up for a moment.” Kokichi exclaimed. “I want to talk about something so please, listen to me.” He shoved his hands in his pants pockets, looking down. “You have been really nice to me and I’m a pest. I know, Kaito and Korekiyo called me that. But you don’t treat me as one…” he looked up, purple eyes filled with emotions. “I like you, Kaede. A lot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A faint tint went across her cheeks, smiling. “You are cute yourself, Kokichi. I got you something.” He watched her open her backpack, pulling out a laser gun. “Here. You might like it since you are a bit childish.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He blinked, holding the gun close to him. He loves it, a smile twitching at his lips. “Kaede…” he rushes over to her, forces her to her feet and looks deep in her eyes. Kiss her you fool! he told himself. But he knew Suichi liked Kaede. The body language, the way they are close. He moves away, not making his move. “I love it. Thanks, from the Ultimate Supreme Leader.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad you do, Kokichi.” He felt his chin tilt up a bit, a soft kiss planted on his lips. Yup. That is it. He felt his body go limp, quickly kissing back before falling backwards, smirking like a fool. “Oma-Chan!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm…” Kokichi was on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him and his phone on the coffee table. “My first kiss…” he whispered to himself, waking up. He blinked, looking around the living room and sat up, rubbing his eyes. That dream felt incredible, a true rush of ecstasy and blood. His heartbeat was going fast, but it felt like he was kissed. He needs to know what else he did with her, but from the other dream, they only had two days. “Man…” he grabbed his phone and slouched back, looking through it and about, seeing old messages from his online classrooms and his friends, chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to Facebook and typed something into his status:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Status update: Kokichi Oma is back. Will return to school when I feel healthy and ready to. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he went browsing through Facebook, typing in Kaede Akamatsu. He got lucky, finding her account but not doing anything. Not yet. He needs to keep dreaming, trying to ‘remember’ his chained off memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ultimate goals: remember what happened after the white van. Get to know Kaede for real. Find those students. Catch up on school. And find those kidnappers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile crossed his face, turning his phone off and relaxed, turning the television on to some game show. Yup, he was back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>